HC for Sasu-loves-naru
by Teme of the year
Summary: The famous sasu-loves-naru wanted some Naruto and Sasuke hc. So I made some. A cute, fluffy one. A bit of a naught one. And a sad oone. Enjoy my mess. Narusasu. Sasunaru. SNS. Go crazy. T for language.


**This is for sasu-loves-naru. Enjoy this you magnificent beast.**

 **Let's get this shit started.**

 **Getting in with the cute, fluffy shit first. So eat your heart out.**

Sasuke and Naruto had been together for a while. It's was nearing two years, yet Naruto seems distant recently, well, according to Sasuke that is. Naruto comes home later than usual, he avoids being questioned and Sasuke is getting worried. One day, Sasuke is at home, angry and confused. Sasuke confronts him when he comes back, Naruto sighs and looks guiltily towards Sasuke.

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Yes, you fucking ass, now who have you been seeing?"

"..."

"WHO?!"

"S-Sakura"

Sasuke trying to regulate his breathing. Because the one person he didn't think he'd have to worry about was now his arch nemesis. Sasuke turns from Naruto and covers his mouth to try and stop the sobs and the tears from falling down his face. Though it's impossible.

"But" Naruto started calmly, "It's for advice on this" Naruto states, Sasuke whips around to give him a piece of this mind. Though falls silent as Naruto is on one knee with a little, blue box. "Will you marry me, Sasuke?" Naruto smiles.

Sasuke's breathing is irregular again. His heart is beating a mile a minute. He's still crying. Though as he hugs Naruto, it becomes clear.

He's crying for a different reason this time.

 **Aw yeah, that shit was nice. Now get yo dicks wet for this.**

"Don't you fucking do it" Sasuke warned. Naruto with a devious smirk that meant only one thing.

"Do what, Sasuke?" Naruto practically purred, Sasuke trained his eyes back onto his book. Trying to instead immense himself in a fictional life rather than this one. Naruto chuckled at Sauske attempts to ignore him. "You mean this?" Naruto questioned, raising the headband with black, cat ears. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in recognition of the furry ears; as evident by the small pink blush on his cheeks.

"Naruto, I swear to-"

"Aw, c'mon! You know you love it" Naruto smirked, Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned to his book. It was quiet before he heard Naruto sigh. An usually upset one. Sasuke gave Naruto a concerned look, seeing how depressed he seemed to be.

"You can't possibly be that upset" Sasuke stated, Naruto shook his head.

"It's...it's not that" Naruto muttered, Naruto shifted so he was sitting next to Sasuke on the bed. Mimicking Sasuke's position by sitting against the wall that met his bed. Sasuke frowned at his dampened demenour, waiting for Naruto to reveal the source of his sudden sadness. "Sometimes I feel like your really far away" Naruto stated randomly, Sasuke placed his book down and listened carefully to Naruto. "I know it's crazy, but somehow I just..." Naruto trailed off and shrugged, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter" Naruto waved off.

"Naruto" Sasuke spoke softly, Naruto looked at him as Sasuke brushed a blonde hair out of his face.

"It matters" Sasuke reassured, staring longingly at one another before Naruto slid his hand up to caress Sasuke's soft face.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered out, resounding with emotion. Sasuke's heart besting softly against his chest, Naruto drawing nearing and nearer. Eventually pressing sweet lips to his own. Eyes fluttering shut as Naruto's comforting hands held him gently and his mouth moved slowly against his.

Sasuke really loved his dobe.

Well, he did before he felt something foreign slip on top of his head. He pulled back in confusion. Though was met with Naruto's mischevious grin. The sudden change of atmosphere increased as Naruto suddenly flipped them. Sasuke now laying on the bed with Naruto's hand holding his wrists. Sasuke blinked a few times to see that Naruto had placed the cat ears on him, even more so as Naruto was smirking triumphantly at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You pretended to be sad to get the ears on me, didn't you?" Sasuke growled out, Naruto retaining his smug expression.

"You know it" Naruto chuckled, "Now..." Naruto's voice spoke, a different tone taking over as he ran his hand up Sasuke's shirt. "Why don't you work for your milk, kitty" Naruto voiced in a sultry manner. Sasuke huffed slightly.

"Fucking hate you"

"Love you too"

 **Now wasn't that fucking ace? You bet your as it was. Now put your dicks back in your pants, because instead of a weeping cock we got you weeping for the sad shit.**

Sasuke had been excused from class. Of course he was, it would've been cruel to not let him go. Sasuke travelled down the stairs, seeing Naruto at the gate of the school. Sasuke's heart stopped. He stopped. He took in a deep breath and made his way over to Naruto. Barely recognising him in his army pants, white tank top and large duffel bag. Sasuke had grown to hate those camoflage shades, reminding him of what was to happen. He much preferred Naruto in his messy school uniform. Past memories of when he and Naruto would laugh together in said uniforms, much like the one Sasuke was wearing now. Sasuke shook his head, knowing that remembering would only hurt him. Sasuke braved on however, reaching Naruto who smiled at him.

"Sasuke" Naruto voiced with happiness, though it was clear that Sasuke couldn't respond with the same enthusiasm. Instead Sasuke could only offer his painful expression, Naruto frowned and walked closer to cup his face. "Hey there, don't look so sour" Naruto cooed, Sasuke couldn't false a happy demenour though.

"How can I not? You're going off to your death" Sasuke responded, his voice with fear rather than hatred. Naruto chuckled and kept his smile.

"I'll be back before you know it" Naruto promised, though Sasuke refused.

"You shouldn't be going in the first place!" Sasuke exclaimed, "You should be here, with me, in this school, not to that fucking war" Sasuke's breathed out raggedly, Naruto sighed and brush back a black bang. Looking into Sasuke's tearful eyes.

"I have to go" Naruto stated, Sasuke slowly shook his head. His tears now freely falling as he nuzzled into the chest that had comforted him in times of terrors, the same chest that heaved in nights of estasty. The same chest he worried that a bullet would so easily pierce.

"This isn't fair" Sasuke's voice now a complete mess. Naruto hated seeing Sasuke in such a state, he lifted up his chin.

"I'll be fine" Naruto voiced calmly, though Sasuke was already too frenzied.

"No you won't! What if you-! Or if-" Sasuke cut himself off with the saddened look in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke shaking his head as his throat burned, "Oh god..." Sasuke whispered out, every wall his had. Every single fucking defence he had was breaking down into pathetic pieces, rendering him open and vunerable.

"Sasuke" Naruto began softly, resting his forehead on Sasuke's, "I'll be fine" Naruto promised before smiling, "I'll come back, we'll travel the world like we always talked about" Naruto began, Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, right" Sasuke remarked bitterly.

"We will" Naruto stated without doubt, slowly lacing his hands with Sasuke's shaking ones, "You'll be making millions with your art, I'll have my own sucessful business" Naruto hummed, making Sasuke peak up a bit, "We have that home away from the city, by the fireplace every night and making love" Naruto continued, Sasuke entranced in the fantasy that he and Naruto had created, "After some time, a big church wedding, have a couple of kids, raise 'em right, you know" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke smiling slightly, "Then we'll retire and bask in the fruits of our labour" Naruto finished.

"You promise?" Sasuke's question barely above a whisper, Naruto nodded lightly.

"Do I ever go back on my promises?" Naruto smiled cheekily, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the blonde's sweetness, reminding him of the many reasons he fell in love with Naruto to begin with. The moment was interrupted by a honk. They turned to see an army truck ready and wating for Naruto to join, Naruto sighed and held Sasuke's cheek once more. "I have to go" Naruto stated, pain in his voice.

"Please don't go" Sasuke begged quietly, "I might be being selfish, but I-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's apologetic look, Sasuke sighed. "You really have to...don't you?" Sasuke gulped. Naruto made Sasuke look up at him, brushing away the stinging tears.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out, feeling some tears sting his own eyes, "I love you" Naruto spoke, Sasuke fell silent at his heart-felt words. Grabbing his shirt before smashing his lips against Naruto. Naruto eagerly replied with his own energy. Each pouring their hearts and emotions into that one final kiss. All the fear and love and hurt that ever existed for them was summed up in that kiss alone. They shakily pulled away, but remain intensly close.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke proclaimed, unashamed of declaring it to the whole world, "Always and forever" He finished, emotionally drained with every word leaving his mouth. Naruto smiled. One last longing gaze before he departed away from Sasuke. Sasuke painfully watched Naruto leave and the truck disappear from his sights. Hopes that Naruto would turn back around and live his life with him. Though he knew it was impossible.

Weeks laters, Sasuke staring out of his window. Waiting for his letter to arrive. Itachi entered the room and saw Sasuke eagerly waiting.

"Is Naruto-kun's letter coming today?" Itachi chuckled, knowing how much Sasuke looked forward to the letters Naruto sent home. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, but where is that damn mailman, he's taking longer than usual" Sasuke complained, "I swear when he gets here I'll-" Sasuke cut himself off when he saw a stranger with a letter in his hand approaching the door. He smiled and instantly rushed downstairs, exicted that his love had written him another letter. Itachi chuckled once more and looked outside to see the unfamiliar face that was walking towards the house. He knew the man was military from his uniform, but Itachi felt a tap of suspicion as he saw how stiffly the man walked; how constricted his face was. Itachi was filled with dread and quickly went downstairs to see Sasuke yank the door open, the man remained unfazed by the sudden appearance of Sasuke.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha?" The man asked, Sasuke nodded. Itachi was by his side and saw the man reluctantly offer a yellow letter.

Yellow letter meant on thing.

It was silent. Sasuke stared at the yellow piece of card and was unable to move. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke..."

"It means nothing" Sasuke gulped, "T-They probably just ran out of white paper, that's all" Sasuke stuttered out, a sympathetic look from the man.

"I'm sorry" The man spoke regretfully, Sasuke's breathing was getting a little louder and more unstable.

"If you mean you're sorry because you were late then it's fine" Sasuke responded, his voice breaking already. Itachi with a twinge of pain to his heart.

"Sasuke-"

"It's fine" Sasuke snapped, an uncomfortable silence taking over as Sasuke shakily undid the letter and his eyes frantically swept over the printed words. Sasuke looked up at the man, "H-He's just missing right? So he could come back any-" Though the man shook his head.

"His body has been found and indentified, I'm truly sorry" The man stated with true sadness. Tears were already threatening to fall, Sasuke shifted and felt his vision blurring.

"T-This is a joke, right? Naruto loved pranks" Sasuke questioned, tears staining his face. "This is something he would d-do" Sasuke stuttered out, Itachi tried to place a hand on Sasuke, but Sasuke smacked it away. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke screamed, stomping out the house and whipping around, "Come on, Naruto! Ha ha, you really got me!" Sasuke exclaimed, Itachi watched as rain began to fall and hit his distruaght brother, he walked over, "Naruto! Stop messing around!" Sasuke yelled out into nothingness.

"Sasuke" Itachi voiced, Sasuke flinching at the saddened tone.

"Naruto, stop! It's not fucking funny anymore!" Sasuke begged desperately, Itachi tried to hold Sasuke. Sasuke resisted and screamed bloody murder, shaking his head and screeching Naruto's name. Itachi held him close as Sasuke beat against his chest. His punches becomign weaker as the rain poured harder. He fell to the gorund with Itachi's arms encased around him. Sasuke slowly shaking his head and breathing barely making a sound. "No...not Naruto, not him..." Sasuke whispered out. Broken sentences to reflect his broken heart.

All the promises. All the fantasies. All love. Was so cruelly and suddenly ripped away from Sasuke. Leaving him an empty mess, a broken shell of a person. A shadow that no longer had purpose. Every smile. Every laugh. Every promise. It all died that moment Naruto did. Everything that Sasuke had wanted, that he had need was now destroyed. His love toyed with him and shattered him into unfixable pieces. So as Itachi held him, he saw the light of his love's face and the promise his made.

 _I love you…_

"That fucking liar..." Sasuke rasped out.

 **Well shit dawg, that was sad. So enjoy alla dis mess.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
